It's a SwanQueen Halloween
by Rae-Plus-You-Equals-Love
Summary: its just a Swan Queen Halloween One Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so halloween is coming up and I thought I would do a SQ Halloween One shot I hope you enjoy, I do not own OUAT. **

"So Emma you are defiantly going to be here tonight" Ruby asked as she handed Emma her hot chocolate it was the day of Halloween and Ruby was throwing a party at Granny's.

"Yep" Emma grinned popping the 'p'

"What your costume?" Ruby asked

"It's a surprise" Emma grinned. When the door jangled Emma and Ruby both turned around to see who it was

"Hello Miss Lucas, Miss Swan" Regina nodded her head and slide into Emma's booth

"Hey Regina," Emma smiled

"You coming tonight?" Emma asked with pleading eyes

"Yes I am" Regina sighed

"Oh cool what are you wearing?" Emma asked her eyes twinkling

"Tone it down Emma" Ruby hissed, Emma couldn't help but glare at Ruby and then brought her attention back to Regina,

"I am going to wear one of my old Queen outfits, what about yourself" Regina smiled

"Surprise" Emma grinned

"And I thought we were friends" Regina teased

"Oh we are but doesn't mean I'm going to tell you" Emma smiled

"She won't even tell me" Ruby fake pouted as she gave Regina her coffee

"I guess we will have to wait then, it better be worth it Miss Swan" Regina said with a smile and took a sip of her coffee

"Oh don't worry you're going to love it" Emma smirked

"Oh is that right Miss Swan" Regina smirked back

"Mmmhmm" Emma grinned and her eyes twinkled.

"I would love to stay and chat but I got to go do my job before the mayor fires me" Emma laughed and gave Regina a small wink. Everyone in town knew the two liked each other everyone expect will each them.

"You totally want to do her" Ruby smiled as Emma left

"Miss Lucas" Regina hissed

"Regina really, everyone in town can see that you to are head over heels in love with each other" Ruby smiled and then left the table which left Regina to think.

*Emma loves me* Regina thought and couldn't help but let the smile break loose on her face.

"it was about 4:00pm when Emma finished her shift and went home to have a shower and get dressed. She wore a tight white strapless dress with gold belt white high heels and a crown with feathers attached to it. It was 5:30. She quickly put on make-up and headed towards Granny's everyone was there including Regina who was wearing her famous red dress, Emma couldn't help but stand and stare.

"Miss Swan, you decide to show up" Regina smirked. Emma gulped

"Umm Uhh yeah, Wow you look Wow" Emma stood their her eyes roaming over Regina's body.

"And what are you meant to be Miss Swan" Regina smirked as her eyes roamed over Emma's outfit

"It's Emma and I'm a Swan" Emma smirked and walked past her to go to the bar

"Holy shit Em, you look hot" Regina heard Ruby yell out

"Anyway what are you meant to be" Ruby asked

"A Swan" Emma smirked

"Ya know if you and the mayor hooked up you could be called" Ruby started

"Called what my dear" Regina smirked from behind Emma. Regina lent against Emma's back to grab a glass.

"Is everything alright dear" Regina murmured into Emma's ear. Emma closed her eyes and let out a small moan as she felt Regina's breast against her back and her hot breath on her neck.

"So it is true" Regina breathe against Emma's neck and kissed it lightly

"Oh god" Ruby breathed out her eyes dilated. Both women look up

"What was that Ruby" Regina smirked

"Swan Queen is hot" Ruby breathed out

"Swan Queen?" Emma asked confused

"Yeah, your ship name, you can thank Elsa" Ruby smirked and point to where she was sitting the two women looked around to find Elsa but instead they found everyone staring at them with grins on their faces well apart from four people; Robin, Hook, David and Mary Margaret

"Everyone apart from Robin, Hook, M&M, and David ship you" Ruby added

"Shall we give them a run for their money" Emma murmured Regina couldn't help but smirked as she grabbed Emma by the waist pulling her flat against her chest,

"I think we should" Regina murmured and pulled Emma into a bone crushing kiss the hole party burst into cheers.

"About time!" Elsa squealed to Tink

"Swan Queen has official sailed" Elsa smiled and did a little happy dance. Regina deepend the kiss and Emma let out a moan.

"PORN!" Mary Margaret screamed and covered her eyes

"Make it stop" She said again.

"I never want to stop kissing you" Regina murmured

"I love you my beautiful Swan" Regina grinned as they pulled back from the kiss to breath

"And I love you my Queen" Emma replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I couldn't just end the chapter like that, no fair right ;) so I thought I would add another chapter, a smutty one :3 have fun! But not too much fun ;) anyway I do not own OUAT**

"_And I love you my Queen" Emma replied. _

"Shall we go home Emma" Regina murmured

"Nope, no way you too can keep it in your pants" Elsa grinned and dragged Emma and Regina to the booth were her, Anna, Kristoff, and Tink were sitting.

"I think congrats is in order" Anna smiled

"And here I thought Robin was your true love" Tink said with a frown

"We all make mistakes" Emma shrugged.

"And me trying to run you out of town was the best, because you never left" Regina grinned and grabbed Emma's hand.

"Oh by the way, if you wanted me to leave so badly why did you put a wheel clamp on my tire" Emma smirked

"Well maybe I didn't want you to leave" Regina said bitting her lip and blushing

"It's okay I wouldn't of planned to leave anyway" Emma laughed

"Yeah but you were going to" Regina huffed

"You were going to leave me and all of us to go back to NYC but then you go sucked into the portal ruined my happy ending with Robin" Regina started.

"Regina" Tink said

"And then you came up to me saying that we, as in us together has to defeat the Snow Queen" Regina rambled

"Regina" Anna said trying again

"And then you had to go all nice and be caring towards me even when I hated you even though you ruined everything for me" Regina sat there continuing her rant. Emma getting more broken by the minute

"Regina" Elsa huffed

"What" Regina growled everyone but Regina turned to look at Emma who looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown. Regina turned to see what everyone was looking at.

"Emma I'm" Regina started

"Save it" Emma huffed and then she used her magic to puff herself away. She reappeared in the kitchen that's when both Granny and Ruby let out a shriek

"Calm down its only me" Emma huffed

"Well when you come poofing in here like that" Granny said narrowing her eyes

"Oh I'm sorry did you want me to call the sheriff" Emma barked

"What's got your panties in a twist" Granny huffed

"Nothing" Emma sulked and cross her arms over her chest

"Em" Ruby asked

"Regina just had a big rant about how I apparently ruined her life with Robin" Emma growled and threw her hands in the air.

"Oh Em," Ruby said hugging the blonde.

"Why don't you and Regina go and use one of the bedrooms and talk, and when I mean I mean hot steamy sex" Ruby laughed

"Ruby" Granny hissed

"Oh come on" Ruby shrugged and pushed Emma out of kitchen

"Go get your women" Ruby laughed

"How about I go up to the room and you send her up, or I could just go home and forget about the whole thing" Emma said glaring at her best friend.

"Okay Ruby you take Emma up and stay up there to make sure she stays and I'll send her majesty up" Granny said pushing the two girls out of the kitchen.

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going, no need to shove" Emma huffed and stormed out into the main dining area and then ignored everyone as she stormed out the back to go upstairs.

"Go" Ruby said pointing to Regina. Who didn't have to be told twice, she ran after the blonde and she made it just in time to see what door the blonde went through and she followed.

"Emma I really am sorry I didn't" Regina started

"Don't say it, don't say you didn't mean it because obviously you did, if you were so happy with Robin then why are you with and not with him now his wife is gone" Emma growled

"Because it wasn't until then that I realised I have all I ever wanted right in front of me the whole time" Regina whispered stepping towards Emma.

"I wanted you but I was so angry hurt and upset I didn't realise how much I wanted you until, you came to me and told me you wanted to be friends, I wanted more than that and I knew it, I'm sorry I said all those things, but you no one let me finished because I was going to say you might of ruined everything for me and Robin but that means I get to be with you the only person who makes me happy, my soul mate, my one true love, the person I want to get old with I love you Emma Swan and only you…. Well apart from Henry" Regina smiled and grabbed the blonde by the waist and pulled her into a hug, Emma collapsed into Regina chest, and Regina started stroking her girlfriends hair.

"I love you to" Emma whispered and lifted her head so their eyes met. Regina placed her hands on the blondes hips, pulling her closer.

"I have an idea on how to make up" Regina murmured and kissed Emma, Emma hummed

"Is that so" Emma whispered

"I can give you the best orgasm you ever had" Regina replied with a smirk

"Is that so Madam Mayor" Emma said playfully,

"I'm not the mayor any more Emma" Regina huffed

"Hmm I vote for you" Emma grinned as she pushed Regina backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed.

"I think it's time her Majesty to beg" Emma grinned as she gently pushed Regina onto the bed and straddled her, her hands roaming the beautiful red dress.

"This one is my favourite" Emma muttered and pulled Regina into a soul sucking kiss

"Oh, and how do you know what dresses I own" Regina asked

"Henry's book" Emma smirked as she used her magic to magic away Regina's dress

"I must say you look more beautiful naked" Emma smirked as her hands roamed the now naked body in front of her.

"Emma, you're wearing too much" Regina half smirked and half moaned

"Is that so" Emma grinned and hopped of Regina who whimpered at the lost contact.

"What are you doing" Regina asked confused when the blonde stood at the end of the bed

"I am going to give you a strip dance" Emma smirked first she took of her crown and placed it carefully on the dresser, she then slowly unzipped her dress and swayed her hips to make it fall down, Regina noticed the white G-string Emma was wearing

"Don't worry I look better in black and red" Emma smirked she grabbed her own breast and kneed them slowly and then she made her way down her body and put one hand down her underwear, Emma let out a quiet moan as she ran her finger through her folds, Regina couldn't help but stare. Emma then took her Undies off but left her heels on, and climbed back on the bed to straddle her girlfriend again. Regina hummed in agreement before pulling her into a bone crushing kiss. They both rubbed up against each other there clits hitting the other. Both moaning, they both were about to reach their climax when someone burst through the door.

"Oh my god" Snow screamed

"PORN SO MUCH PORN" Snow screamed and covered her eyes David couldn't help but stare and Ruby was in the back grinning like an idiot

"Sorry I tried to stop you but you won't listen" Ruby shrugged and walked away.

"Miss Blanchard and Mr Nolan would you be so kind and leave so I can finish fucking your daughter" Regina smirked and jerked her hips towards Emma's which made Emma growl and grab her hips, Regina did it again

"Fuck Gina" Emma hissed and couldn't help but trust hers

"You can be serious" Snow gasped her eyes still covered

"David cover my eyes I don't want to hear this" Snow panicked

"And you think I do" David shouted

"Or you can just leave" Emma growled grinding her hips into Regina's who let a very loud moan

"Guys stop seriously we need to talk" Snow whined

"I am not talking until I get my orgasm" Emma hissed

"And if you have to be in the room the so be it but I am geeting this orgasm" Emma growled and Regina couldn't the smirk that reached her lips as she grinded her hips against Emma's

"Regina" Emma moaned

"Emma" Regina moaned the pace getting faster and faster they heard the door slam

"About fucking time" Emma growled and slammed her hips into Regina and sucked and bite Regina's neck after a bone crushing kiss of course

"Emma I'm close" Regina whimpered

"So am I" Emma panted. Both girls climaxed screaming each-others named Regina fell back and Emma landed on top of her softly of course.

"That one was okay" Emma smirked, her hand travelled down Regina torso to her wet core

"wanna go another round" Emma muttered but before Regina could reply Emma already slammed two fingers into her Regina nearly came on the spot, Emma didn't bother setting a past as she speed up and pulled Regina into a kiss

"fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Regina chanted

"Oh god" another moan

"Emmmmmmaaa!" Regina screamed as she hit her 2nd orgasm that night. Regina turned Jelly for a few minutes and then flipped them over so she was on top, Regina with-out warning slammed two fingered into Emma, Emma couldn't help but trust her hips and moan

"Fucking Jesus Christ Regina" Emma groaned as her hips matched Regina's rhythm

"Gina please I am so close" Emma begged

"And you said I will be the one begging" Regina smirked and curled her fingered

"Regggggiinnnaaaaa" Emma screamd her nails digging scratching Regina back, Emma's hips trusting wildly. Regina slowly brought Emma down for her high, Regina fell to the side and dragged Emma into her so Emma's head was resting on her shoulder.

"Best make up sex ever" Emma mumbled

"Oh we aren't finished yet" Regina yawned

"Now sleep so we have more engery to finish was we started" Regina whispered kissing Emma's head and stroking the blonde hair

"I love you Gina, I can't till I say I do or become old with you" Emma mumbled before she fell asleep. Regina froze *Marry* she thought *Emma wants to marry me* Regina grinned and hugged Emma tighter.

"I love you to my beautiful Swan and I can't wait to marry you either" Regina whispered then she to fell asleep.


End file.
